No Light, No Light
by EveryDayBella
Summary: Birthday Fic for AngelcDevil


Guys! It's AngelcDevil's birthday! I love this girl so much, she's awesome.

So for her birthday, I'm gifting her with a future take of a demonward story she's been helping me with. Enjoy bb! Mwah!

Huge love to lellabeth for beting this for me!

* * *

"EDWARD!" I screamed out to the endless forest. Forest, why was it always a forest? For that matter, why was I screaming? That asshole could hear me. "Wings, get your sorry ass out here!"

The darkness remained silent, only the wind causing a rustling in the trees. My fingers itched to grip the handle of the silver dagger hidden under my jacket. I was mad enough to want to shove it into that demon's chest. He swore to me that he wouldn't leave, and then he up and left. I wasn't naive enough to believe that I mattered to him, but I still thought we had a understanding. I trusted him.

You're an idiot, Bella. You know better. He's a demon. He's the Prince of Demons. He doesn't give a shit about you.

To my immortal shame, my eyes burned. I couldn't believe this. I didn't care about him. I couldn't care about him. How could I have been stupid enough to trust him? Emmett, though he was still my idiot brother, was right—he was just using us. All that stuff he said about wanting to help us, and all the times he'd saved me, they didn't mean anything. He had never cared. He was just a good liar.

"I hate you, you self-righteous son of a bitch!" It was a shout into the void, and completely useless, but I didn't care. I felt better.

"You really are sexy when you're angry, Isabella." He was behind me, hands buried in the deep pockets of his dark pants, and his wings hidden beneath a glamour. His shoulders seemed even broader and more imposing with the black sweater he was wearing. I couldn't lie. It looked warm and cuddly and, for a brief moment, I wished we were just a normal couple and we could go into the cabin and cuddle in front of the fire.

Then the smirk on his face reminded me why I was angry and exactly who I was. I stormed across the space separating us and shoved at his heavy shoulders. By some miracle I had used enough force to move him. He stumbled back a few steps until his back hit a tree trunk. There was a shocked look on his face for a brief moment before the smirk took over agian. "Um, well, if that's the way you want to play tonight?"

"No!" I pounded my fists against his chest and knew it would hurt in the morning. His chest was like rock. In that moment, however, I didn't care. Anger and adrenaline were rushing through my veins. I was on my tiptoes and leaning up into his face. "You're not distracting me tonight. You promised me you wouldn't leave. You promised you would stay put while I got Emmett to believe your frankly insane story about the end of the of the world and the fact that you, of all people, want to keep it from happening. You do understand how hard it was to convince him? He was riding my ass all day."

"I'm not sure that's healthy behaviour from your brother, Isa…"

"SHUT UP!" I wasn't sure if it was the volume of my voice or the craziness in my eyes that made him do it, but he shut up. The smirk even slipped from his face and his red eyes became dark and serious. "You don't get to talk tonight. You get to listen, because you never have before. From the very beginning, you have dragged me around getting whatever you want. You need me now, and that you means you get to listen."

I paused for a heart beat, half hoping he would say something—maybe an apology for making me care. All he did was nod. I supposed that was better than anything else.

"I trusted you." My voice no longer had volume. I wasn't sure I liked that, but I kept plowing through. I had to get this off my chest. "I have no idea why, but I did. Do you realise what that took? Not six months ago, I wanted you dead. I wanted you and every other demon on the planet dead. My parents were killed by your people, and here I am trying to trust you. What does that make me? My own brother doesn't trust me anymore. You cost me everything. I don't think you can possibly understand this, but I gave up everything by trusting you. Then you left, and I realized the real problem. I trusted you."

For just a moment, his features drew together like he was worried. Then again, I had never been good at reading him. He could have just been confused for all I knew.

"I don't think you can even understand what I'm talking about. I think you want to, but there is nothing you can do about it. This was a mistake."

I turned to walk away, fully aware that I had lost track of the conversation. My emotions had gotten the better of me and now all I could think about was him and the crazy way he made me feel, think, and act. I just couldn't take this anymore. He was a mistake. Emmett and I would just have to take care of this by ourselves. Of course, I would have to admit to him that I was wrong to begin with. That would be fun.

I felt fingers grab my arm and pull me back around to face him. For once his face showed everything he was thinking clearly. Wings was furious, horny, and—most revealing of all—scared. He was only holding my arm tightly enough that I couldn't slip away. I could feel the tension thrumming through his body and wondered where this going. Maybe I had hit a nerve with what I said?

"You're wrong." His voice was a rough growl and sent shivers through my body. His voice had always done things to me, but there was nothing like that growl and the blaze of passion in his eyes. I could feel myself falling back into his trap and struggled to keep myself at bay. I couldn't fall for him. I just couldn't.

"You really think that I don't understand? I get it, Isabella. I knew from the moment I pulled you from that cabin that I was going to have to ask more of you than you were willing to give. I did lie to you, but when I vowed to you that I wouldn't leave I meant it. I wouldn't have left if I hadn't heard about a group of demons assembling two cities away. I left to make sure they didn't know about us."

"Then why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because your brother would never have let me go. He would have just thought that I was trying to slip his guard."

"You did slip his guard."

"Yes, I did. I did it to keep you and your idiot brother safe. Would I do it again? Yes. Do I regret it? No. Do you know what else? I'm a demon and I know you. You can't lie to me, Isabella."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You don't know me. You can't know me. You can spout your 'I'm a demon' nonsense all you want, but I'm a human and you can't understand what that is like."

I didn't believe my own words and maybe he did know that. Edward may have been a demon, he may have been the Prince of Demons, but he had a true human name and somewhere under that hard skin of his, he had a human heart. There were things he cared about, things he thought were worth fighting for. There was even some days when I thought that he counted me as one of those. In some ways he was the most human person I knew, because he fought so hard to bury it. Maybe fighting your own nature was the most human thing of all.

His red eyes, eyes that haunted my every step, blazed. Inferno was not a powerful enough word to explain what was going on in those depths. There was anger, sorrow, and despair, humiliation, hurt, and the fiercest kind of passion swirling in the red irises. I stared, breathless, and struggled to keep a grip on my own emotions. I had never seen him so unhinged, so uncontrolled, and it was beautiful.

"You." He stopped and swallowed several times, like his throat was tight. His lips were pressed into a hard, thin line. Strangely, although he was clearly angry, his grip on my wrist had gotten no tighter. If anything, this was the softest touch he had ever give me. "You have no idea what you're talking about. You think I don't know what it's like to regret something, or to want something you can never have? You want revenge? So do I. You would do anything for those you love? So would I."

"You don't know how to love…"

"Wrong." He pulled my arm, not hard enough that it would cause me pain, but enough that there was now just an inch of space separating us. I had to crane my face up to meet his fervent gaze. "From the moment Alice cursed me with it, my human heart has burned in my chest. It's a pain I can't escape from. Everything you feel, I feel it more. The difference is you know how to handle it. You were right in that. You're human, fully and completely. You know how to handle these emotions. I don't."

I wanted to wisecrack and send all of this back in back in his face, but I couldn't. He had never been so open, so honest, and so vulnerable with me. Wings wore some thick armour that I hadn't even tried to pick away at, yet here he was shedding it all. I knew I couldn't hurt him now. He might have been on the verge of a huge change. Who was I to argue?

On the other hand, I had no idea what to tell him. I wasn't one for sweet and reassuring. With the life I lead I didn't have time for it. Still, there was something in my heart that wanted, no, yearned to reassure him. That was what he was looking for. His demon mind couldn't comprehend the magnitude of his emotions. That they hadn't driven mad before now was a miracle. Or perhaps Alice had planned it that way. That did sound like her.

Regardless, I was looking at him with new eyes. With just a few words, my entire perception of him had changed. He was no longer just the demon who had dragged me across the country. He was a man, just as confused and helpless as any other human. There was desperation in his eyes, a yearning for something to hold him to the earth. In this light it made sense that he had left when he had promised me that he wouldn't. Who of us hasn't broken a promise when we thought it was for the better good? I still didn't understand him, and there was more than enough demon in him still to scare me, but here, with his burning red gaze and the inordinate softness of his hand on my skin, I did feel something for him. The feelings I had buried since the very beginning were bubbling to the surface, and I had not the weapons to beat them back.

Edward, the demon with a human heart, had taken them all away.

"Wings, you have to be honest with me." I tried to make my voice go to that deep, steady place that his went to when he was serious about something. I didn't do as good a job as him, but I hoped that it made my point. "I am just as confused by all this as you are. The chances that something like this would happen are astronomical. Quite frankly, I don't know how to trust you. I know, for the sake of the world that I need to, but there is a difference between doing it for every other human out there and doing it for me. If I believe you, how do I know that it won't just disappear at some point in the future? How do you know that this isn't just a fleeting thing?"

"Isn't that the same thing you would ask of someone human?" His rumbling voice was low in my ear as his nose skimmed my throat. I wasn't quite sure if he was seducing me or if he was just unable to keep away any longer. Either way it was working. "Isn't that just another excuse?"

"No, it's not. I just…" My words faltered, coming to a stop. He was right, just like he always was. I always looked for excuses because as soon I opened up to anyone, they left.

How had this night gotten so derailed? I was still angry with him, but there was something else building as well. Something bigger than I had ever felt, and I had no idea how to handle it.

"Just give me a chance, Isabella. Please?" Wings was begging. Wings never begged for anything. "I won't leave again. I shouldn't have this time. You have no reason to believe me, I know, but I don't know what else to do. I've never felt like this before."

That I believed. The desperation in his voice, and the unhinged worry in his eyes as he gazed down at me all spoke of a being thrust into a situation that he didn't understand. Wings could have lashed out, created a thunderstorm, called fire down from the sky, and shouted at me, but he didn't. He humbled himself. He looked only moments from falling to his knees.

In that moment, I stood on the edge of a knife. On one side, I could have pulled the stake out of my jacket, plunged it into his chest, and killed him. I could have done it. I'd killed a hundred demons less powerful than him without even blinking. I could have been the hunter that finally killed the Prince of Demons.

As soon as the thought flashed across my mind, my heart twisted itself into a misshapen ball. The pain was physical, stabbing and burning under my skin. I couldn't kill him. More than we needed him to stop the end of the world, I needed him. I didn't know why, and didn't know what the end result would be, but I needed him. I was screwed.

Although I had sworn to never do it again, I locked my arms around his neck, and threw myself at him. He was shocked enough that I was able to invade his mouth in a kiss that was brutal and fiery. It didn't take him long to catch up either. My back slammed into a tree trunk and I felt every hard line of his body against my own. I couldn't feel anything but him, one hand buried in the roots of my hair and the other lightly gripping my neck. I could barely breathe with his chest pressing against my own. Of its own volition my leg hitched itself around his hip, bringing us into full connection.

The kiss went on and on. My lungs burned and my heart thundered but I didn't want to let him go. It wasn't the first time I had kissed him, but it was the first time I had done it with a clear head. I gripped the short hairs at the base of his neck and pulled, loving the half-growl, half-moan that would fall from his lips. This kiss was almost violent and I was certain my back would be bruised in the morning. I never wanted it to end, though. The only thing in the world that existed was us. For as long as we were kissing, everything made sense, everything was right, and everything was beautiful.

Finally my lungs won out and I had to pull away. I gasped as the air burned its way down my throat. As the back of my head hit the tree, I realized that his glamour had slipped, revealing the giant black wings. They cut off the light and hid us from the world outside. I would have given anything to stay in that moment.

I felt his lips curve into a grin as I told him, "You can't leave again, Wings."


End file.
